Sweet Jelly
by Carebbian-Mocca
Summary: [FICLET] SPECIAL UNTUK BAEKHYUN/EXOSTAN YANG LAGI GALAU/Baekhyun itu selain manja dan kekanakan, ada satu hal yang paling tidak dia sukai, yaitu anak-anak."Cih, sudahlah! Sepertinya kedatanganku memang tidak diharapkan. Ok, aku pulang! Selamat bersenang-senang Park Chanyeol!"/"Cih, masih ingat punya pacar rupanya!"[ChanBaek/BaekYeol] YAOI. FLUFF! DLDR!


**Title : Sweet Jelly**

**By : Fdz**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun ; Park Chanyeol ; Sojin (numpang eksis dikit)**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, AU, Lebay, Alay, Gejos dkk..**

**Disclaimer : ChanBaek saling memiliki ; FF-nya punya saya dongseh, No Copycat! No Plagiat!**

.

.

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**No Bash! No Flame!**

**Backsong : Apink - My My**

.

.

**-xoxo-**

Minggu pagi ini Baekhyun terlihat ceria sekali. Bagaimana tidak, jika hari ini dia akan berkunjung ke rumah kekasih hatinya yang sangat dia rindukan.

Pasalnya seminggu ini ia sibuk dengan ujian kenaikan kelas sehingga tak bisa bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya yang sudah duduk di bangku kuliah itu. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat telpon dan pesan sesekali. Membuat rindu yang dirasakan Baekhyun semakin membuncah.

Dengan langkah riang dia memasuki pekarangan rumah Chanyeol. Dia memencet bel dan tak berapa lama muncullah sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

Segera saja Baekhyun menerjang tubuh tinggi itu brutal hingga membuat namja itu hampir terjungkang kebelakang.

"Chanyeollie.. Bogoshipeo~" Rengeknya manja.

Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun dan tersenyum penuh arti lalu melepas pelukan kekasihnya itu dan menatap wajah yang juga dirindukannya dalam.

"Nado.. Kenapa tidak menelpon? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu Baekkie.." Ucap Chanyeol setelah mempersilakan Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Sirheo! Baekkie ingin memberi kejutan hehe." Jawab Baekhyun dengan gaya imutnya.

"Arraseo.. Kau ingin minum apa eum?" Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya hendak menuju dapur. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

Chanyeol tahu betul kelakukan kekasihnya jika sedang merindu seperti ini. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul lalu mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau manja sekali sih. Aku tahu kau rindu tapi biarkan aku menjamu tamu specialku dulu bukan?" Ujar Chanyeol lembut. Chanyeol memang selalu bersikap dewasa saat bersama Baekhyun.

"Uh, baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu kembali duduk di sofa dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu namun dia urungkan niatnya dan kembali berjalan menuju dapur.

Saat Baekhyun sedang asyik menonton Sinchan di TV tiba-tiba datang seorang anak kecil dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Anak itu mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Baekhyun yang merasa ada kehadiran seseorang dan diperhatikan lalu menoleh kearahnya. Matanya membulat saat melihat ada seorang yeoja kecil tengah menatapnya dalam.

Baekhyun itu selain manja dan kekanakan, ada satu hal yang paling tidak dia sukai, yaitu anak-anak. Alasannya konyol, karena dia benci dengan suara rengekan. Padahal secara tidak sadar dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang suka merengek.

"Neo! Nuguya?!" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

Yeoja kecil itu hanya diam menatap Baekhyun. Sesekali matanya mengerjap lucu membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

_'Ih sok imut..!'_ Batinnya.

"Heh, kalo ditanya itu dijawab! Kau siapa eoh? Darimana kau masuk? Kau bukan anaknya Chanyeol kan?"

Sungguh Baekhyun nampak seperti seorang ibu tiri yang kejam saat ini. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa yeoja kecil itu kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca akibat ucapan-bentakan-nya?

Oh Byun Baekhyun, belajarlah untuk menjadi anak yang sabar, Ok!

"Ih, kau menyebalkan sekali sih." Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan kembali menghadap televisi karena tak juga mendapat respon dari yeoja kecil itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Ya! Kau menangis eoh?" Baekhyun sontak menoleh karena mendengar suara isakan dari sebelahnya.

"Huweee Chanyeol Oppa... Huweee hiks hiks.."

Tangisan yeoja kecil itu semakin menjadi membuat Baekhyun menutup telinganya. Dan dia semakin kesal saat bibir anak itu menyebut Chanyeol 'Oppa'. Sungguh Baekhyun cemburu pada anak kecil itu, ckck.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara tangisan dari ruang keluarga langsung berlari dan meninggalkan blendernya yang sudah dia matikan sebelumnya.

Dia kaget melihat Sojin-nama anak kecil tadi- menangis dengan Baekhyun yang melotot menatapnya.

"Ya Baekkie kau apakan dia?!" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menggendong yeoja kecil itu. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya supaya segera berhenti menangis.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bertanya tapi dia malah menangis." Jawab Baekhyun menahan marah.

"Tidak mungkin dia menangis jika kau hanya bertanya Baekkie. Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padanya kan?"

Sungguh Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak percaya dengannya dan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Baekhyun mengeram kesal lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap sengit Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya bertanya, dia lalu menangis! Sebenarnya dia siapa eoh? Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Huweee.. Chanyeol oppa Sojin takut padanya huwee.." Anak kecil itu kembali menyuarakan suaranya membuat Baekhyun kembali naik pitam.

"Aaargh! Aku tidak mau tahu.. Kau singkirkan anak itu atau aku pergi!"

"Baekkie! Kenapa kau kekanakan sekali eoh?!" Bentak Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

"Mwo? Kau membentakku?!"

"Ya bukan begitu.. Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Cih, sudahlah! Sepertinya kedatanganku memang tidak diharapkan. Ok, aku pulang! Selamat bersenang-senang Park Chanyeol!"

Damn! Baekhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol dengan airmata yang menganak sungai. Hatinya sakit melihat kekasihnya lebih membela orang lain daripada dirinya.

Baekhyun memang egois, dia kekanakan dan juga labil tapi dia juga punya perasaan. Dia sedih Chanyeol tidak mengejarnya sama sekali. Mungkin Baekhyun perlu memikirkan lagi kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol setelah ini.

Oh Baekhyun, kau sungguh konyol. Cemburu pada anak-anak, tidakkah kau malu eoh? Ckck

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol menurunkan Sojin dari gendongannya dan membelai rambut sepundak yeoja kecil itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi anak itu membuat senyum menggembang di wajah imutnya.

"Sojin-ah, sebenarnya tadi kenapa kau menangis eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Oppa tadi bertanya aku siapa dan ada hubungan apa denganmu, Oppa. Belum sempat aku menjawab dia kembali bertanya dan membentakku, aku takut oppa. Dia galak sekali." Jawab Sojin jujur.

"Aigoo~ anak itu." Chanyeol menggeleng lalu menatap Sojin lagi dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Maafkan Baekhyun oppa ne, dia hanya cemburu padamu Sojin-ah. Dia memang kekanakan tapi dia sangat baik kok, mungkin dia sedang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya saja." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, dengan membela kekasihnya-tentu saja-.

"Eung~ arrayo. Kan Sojin tahu dia kekasihmu Oppa hehe."

"Mwo? Kau tahu darimana eum?"

"Waktu oppa mencium bibir Baekhyun oppa di kamar Oppa dulu hehe."

"Ya! Kau mengintip eoh?"

Sojin buru-buru menggeleng dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "Aniyo, aku tidak sengaja melihat."

"Aish, anak nakal."

"Kyaaa! Ya Oppa gelih.. Haha.."

Chanyeol mengelitiki perut dan pinggang Sojin membuat anak itu kegelian bukan main. Sojin adalah keponakan Chanyeol yang dititipkan di rumahnya oleh kakaknya tadi pagi.

Baekhyun memang tidak mengenal Sojin karena Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak-sangat- menyukai anak-anak. Makanya dia tidak pernah memperkenalkan mereka.

Dan setelah ini tugas Chanyeol adalah membujuk kekasih manjanya itu supaya tidak marah lagi.

Setelah Sojin dijemput pulang oleh kakaknya, Chanyeol bersiap-siap menuju rumah Baekhyun. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia berikan untuk melunakkan hati kekasihnya itu.

Sebelum sampai di rumah kekasihnya, Chanyeol terlebih dulu mampir ke toko 'Candy' yang khusus menjual berbagai macam makanan manis kesukaan Baekhyun.

Dengan wajah cerah ia kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sang kekasih hati.

Chanyeol memencet bel rumah Baekhyun yang terlihat sepi sore ini. Tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan Baekhyun dengan rambut acak-acakan juga mata sembab. Chanyeol hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak jika tidak ingat jika kekasihnya ini sedang marah.

Dia tahu Baekhyun pasti tadi menangis seharian terlihat sekali dari matanya yang bengkak. Baekhyun menatap marah kearah Chanyeol yang memasang wajah ramahnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?!" Tanyanya ketus.

"Hei Baekkie sayang. Kenapa kau ketus sekali eum? Aku kemari karena merindukanmu sayang..." Jawab Chanyeol kalem.

"Cih, masih ingat punya pacar rupanya!"

Chanyeol benar-benar akan meledak jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Saat cemburu begini kenapa Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol bahkan harus bersabar agar tidak segera menerkam kekasihnya ini.

"Aigoo, Baekkie.. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu sayang. Apa kau tidak ingin memelukku eum?"

"NO WAY!"

"Yakin?"

"YPS!"

"Nde? Apa itu Baekkie?"

"YAKIN! PASTI! SURE! Pergi sanah, aku mau tidur!"

Baekhyun bersiap akan menutup pintu namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menahannya dan menarik Baekhyun hingga namja itu keluar dari rumah.

"Ya! Apa-apaan sih. Lepas!" Baekhyun meronta karena Chanyeol terlalu kuat memegang tangannya.

"Ah mianhae." Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun lalu beralih memegang bahu namja mungil itu.

"Baekkie, dengarkan aku baik-baik."

"Sirheo!" Baekhyun membuang mukanya. Jika sudah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dia takut tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Baekkie.. Tatap aku jika sedang bicara sayang." Pinta Chanyeol.

"Sirheo! Sirheo!"

**Sigh~ **

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, kau salah paham sayang... Mianhae soal yang tadi pagi ne. Yeoja kecil tadi namanya Sojin, dia keponakanku. Kebetulan sebelum kau datang kakakku menitipkannya di rumah. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai anak-anak makanya aku tidak pernah menceritakan dan mengenalkannya padamu. Mianhae, saranghae Baekkie.." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sontak membalikan wajahnya dan berakhir dengan pipinya yang menempel pada bibir Chanyeol. Menimbukan semburat merah di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Kau tidak bohongkan?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Apa pernah aku berbohong padamu Baekkie?" Chanyeol semakin gencar menciumi wajah Baekhyun. Membuat namja mungil itu kegelian namun nikmat. Hihi

"Mianhe Yeollie, aku memang bodoh.. Kau tahu kan, aku sangat cemburu melihatmu begitu dekat dengannya.. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeollie.." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah berbohong padanya. Dia menyesal karena sudah salah paham pada kekasihnya itu. Bahkan dia malu sekali mengingat tadi dia cemburu pada anak-anak.

"Ne arraseo Baekkie-ku yang cantik.. Aku lebih mencintaimu Baekkie, sangat dan sangat." Balas Chanyeol setelah selesai menciumi wajah kekasihnya.

"Nakal..." Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol genit.

"Ah, aku ada sesuatu untukmu."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa ini Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun semangat.

"Bukalah."

Dengan senang hati Baekhyun membuka kotak berukuran sedang itu dan matanya berbinar melihat permen jelly rasa stroberi berbentuk bintang kesukaannya.

"Omo~ neomu joha!" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat."Gomawo Yeollie, aku suka." Katanya senang.

"Ne, aku tahu kau menyukainya makanya aku membelikannya Baekkie." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun sayang.

"Aaahh.. Nanti belikan lagi ne."

"Pasti. Asal kau tidak kekanakan lagi, hehe." Goda Chanyeol.

"Ih Yeollie." Baekhyun meninju lengan Chanyeol karena malu.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun kembali berbaikan dengan Chanyeol. Mereka menikmati kebersamaan di rumah Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun yang sibuk menikmati permen jelly-nya tanpa peduli bahwa kekasihnya sangat kehausan. Baekhyun memang benar-benar tuan rumah yang baik bukan? Baiknya ditendang. Haha.

.

.

.

**-kkeut-**

.

.

**Haha.. Annyeong ^^ **

**Gimana FF-nya? Pernah baca atau belum? Ini pernah saya publish dulu but saya delete hehe**

**Ini masuk genre apa? Fluff? LOL**

**Semoga setelah baca FF ini kalian gak galau lagi.. Come on! Jangan mau dikalahkan sama kesedihan yang berkepanjangan...!**

**Apapun yang terjadi hanya jalani saja, Ok?!**

**Emang sih ngomong itu mudah tapi hidup itu memang akan terasa mudah saat kita tidak mempersulitnya xD**

**Jangan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu secara mendalam itu gak bagus untuk perkembangan otak kalian hoho**

**Biarkan Baekhyun dengan pilihannya, apapun yang terjadi itu udah jadi resikonya xD**

**Sebagai Fans harusnya sih kita tetap memberi dukungan dan semangat!**

**Biarkanlah mereka yang pergi karena mereka punya hak untuk memlih bertahan atau tidak ^^**

**So? Keep Calm dan Smile guys..**

**Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun uke-nya Chanyeol!**

**ChanBaek itu Real!**

**But kehidupan disana tidak mengizinkan mereka bersatu..**

**Jadi mengertilah! Cukup simpan dalam hati kalian semua pemikiran-pemikiran yang melintas tanpa batas itu..**

**Ok?**

**Semangat! Semangat!**

**Hehe mian yo kalo misal aku kebanyakan omong dan sok nasehatin xD**

**.**

**Ah, yang mau kenalan sama aku bisa add FB aku (liat di profil aku yah) kalo yang mau pin BB juga bisa, pm aja hehe..**

**FF lainnya masih dalam proses pengetikan, ditunggu aja yoo hoho**

**Papai ^^ **


End file.
